


The Samurai Prince's 'Taang Week 2020'

by The_Samurai_Prince



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 1: Traditions, 2: Modern AU, 3: Spirit World, 4: The Future, 5: The Past, 6: Nature, 7: Ember Island, F/M, Have fun reading them! :), Hope you like them!, TAANG GANG!, Taang Week!, This is my contribution for the Taang fandom! :D, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Samurai_Prince/pseuds/The_Samurai_Prince
Summary: I've decided to write the prompts of tumblr's Taang Week! :D I loved these characters too much and their chemistry is(wait for it) SOLID! XD So what better way to celebrate them then make a week of 7 chapter/days of them? :) I hope you enjoy them, and spread the Taang love, y'all! :D Rated T for some silly and suggestive parts.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Day 1: Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! :D
> 
> Well, I'm ready to do this! Because today is Taang Week! I love these two dorks too much to not do this! :D I plan to make some humorous and sweet older Taang one-shots of them, whether they be young teenagers or adults in these one-shots, so be hyped folks! :)
> 
> But really, wish me luck on all of this! :O

**1.** _**Traditions**_

**Aang and Toph's Age: 20**

* * *

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Breathe in…

"Yo, Twinkles, what's the purpose of this again?"

... _Sigh_ …

"It helps you to be one with your spirit, Toph." Aang said, eyes closed as he frowned, sitting in a lotus position.

"Yeah, but, why would you be one with your spirit? Isn't all that stuff like inside your body or whatever? Doesn't that already basically make you 'one' with it?" Toph asked the bald airbender what sounded like genuine curiosity.

"The spirit is not exactly _in_ your body, Toph, it _is_ your body." Aang explained, eyes still closed.

"...Yeah, I don't get it." Toph simply says.

Aang sighed, and opened his eyes to turn his head to face her. "Toph, don't overthink it. Just take a deep breath and let it out. It should calm you."

Toph groaned, letting her head go back. "But this is so... _weird_! How is your spirit your actual body, when people say your 'soul is inside you'!?"

"Some of these lessons are just trying to be symbolic, Toph." Aang said with a shrug.

"Uh, yeah, I can't see symbols, Twinkletoes."

"No, I mean…" Aang sighed and looked at Toph with a smile. "Look, I know it's difficult for someone who can't see."

"Way to rub it in, Twinkles."

Aang now looked alarmed, trying to backpedal what he said. "No! I meant-" Upon seeing Toph smirk at his reaction, he pouted and said, "That's not funny, Toph."

"To be fair, I wasn't trying to get a reaction out of you, you just make the funniest ones."

"..." Sighing once more, Aang continued. "Either way, you know how you feel earthbending through your feet, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, imagine you have...feet all around your body." Aang blinked at that image, but kept going. "A-And you can see _and_ feel everything around you. Like with your feet, you can feel a heartbeat, and you can sense people and all that, right? Meditation is like that. Only this is about feeling your soul coming through your body and _embracing_ it. Basically you sit down and take deep breaths and be silent, letting yourself be at ease and calming your senses. It's not just an Air Nomad tradition, it can be used for everyone. Iroh usually meditates that from time to time, you know?"

"...Well, I feel like Pops does that because he's old."

Aang frowned comically. "Hey, are you saying meditation is for old people?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Look, I think I get what you're saying, though." Toph told him. "I mean, hanging out with you has gotten me to...well, 'look' at certain things in a new 'light' per se."

Aang still pouted at Toph's definition of meditating being for old people, but he then smiled slightly. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I didn't get it at the time either when I was ten. Gyatso was trying to tell me in his own creative ways."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, it was...something with custard pie. Like the soul is like the meringue. It can rise up when it's on the batter or...something…"

"..."

"...It made sense at the time."

"Well, I know one thing: I want some custard pie."

Aang chuckled. "I can teach you how to make it, if you want?"

"Now _that's_ something I would like to learn from ya! You make the best damn pies in the world!" Toph said with a grin.

Aang blushed as he scratched his cheek. "Aww, I wouldn't say the best."

"Don't be modest! You basically memorized your old teacher Gyatso's recipe in your head! That's impressive, by the way."

Now Aang's face became even redder. "Well, Gyatso made good pies…"

Toph smiled at his humble attitude. She then thought of an idea. "Oh hey! Why not make that part of this tradition?"

Aang blinked. "The pie making?"

"Well, yeah! How about we make pies after we meditate? That'll get me more motivated with this whole meditation thing a lot quicker!"

"Toph, meditating is not about winning a prize."

"Well, I need _something_ to motivate me! We may be traveling together now, _and_ we're together and all that, but I want to like...try to understand your traditions and whatnot."

Aang looked at her for a moment, and couldn't help but smile. "Toph...you don't have to, you know... _really_ know about my traditions. I rather like to know yours when we ever go back to Gaoling to see your parents."

Toph snorted. "Be prepared, because they are _boring_."

Aang frowned. "Well...you do it for your parents, right? Like you do this for me?"

Toph turned her head to the airbender in silence, her gaze in the ground. "...You're different though. You know how to have a good time. And yeah, I love my mom and dad, but...well, you have witnessed my earlier life before you met me…"

"But they respected your decision on living your own life. Heck, they're even proud of you for stopping the war! And they do love you, Toph. I mean, would they even let you go with me even when they suspected I took you?"

"...Yeah, I know…" Toph 'looked' up at Aang. "But...like I said, you're different. I mean, I'm not one for mushy stuff and all that, but...I just love ya, okay?"

Aang couldn't help but let the blush come back to him. "W-Well...I-I love you too, Toph."

Toph smiled at that. Aang just shyly smiled as well.

They were silent for a moment…

"...You know, you did lure me to go with you by making custard pie for me." Toph said with a cheeky smirk. "Are you sure that wasn't like a proposal in Air Nomad terms?"

Aang chuckled. "Believe me, Toph, when I really propose to you, it will sweep you off your feet."

Toph chuckled as well. "Bold words there, Twinkles...but I'll be ready when that day comes. Right now...I just want to get to know ya...Aang."

Aang smiled brightly. "Me too." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "...You know, I'll take that offer on the pie thing."

Toph 'looked' at him with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you'll reward me with pies after doing this weekly meditation thing?"

"Yeah." Aang said with a big goofy smile.

"...I'll say it again, Twinkles, I love ya." Toph said with a cute and pretty smile.

"Heh, I love you too, Toph." Aang said with a warm smile. "I know you don't understand a lot about spirituality, but...I'm glad you're just doing this for me. I mean, you don't have to, but...thanks."

"Eh, believe it or not, I want to. Just to see what goes on in your head."

Now Aang fully laughed, as well as Toph. It was then Aang suddenly grabbed Toph's feminine hand and held it there. The earthbender blinked at the sudden touch and started to blush.

"You know what? Let's stop meditating for the day. How about we do some earthbending? I need to get my earthbending legs going." Aang said to her with warmth and a sweet smile.

Toph just sat there and said nothing...until she said, "Won't that break your daily tradition?"

"I think it's time for me to do a new tradition."

"And what's that?"

"...Being with you."

Toph couldn't help but smile at Aang with that same warmth.

* * *

_**END** _


	2. Day 2: Modern AU

**2.** _**Modern AU** _

**Age: 25**

**Note: Imagine Toph in her modern look from a pic that was made by an artist I encountered named morganagod. You know which pic I'm talking about. ;)**

* * *

A nicely built, lean, and bald man was off walking his Saint Bernard around the park in a large park in the big city of Ba Sing Se. The man was wearing a pair of jeans, black Converse shoes, an orange shirt, a blue light jacket, and a orange skull cap with a blue arrow pointing downward at the front of it. His features are adorably handsome, as his face has some stubble on him. He has a happy smile on his face, enjoying the brisk autumn air and the scenery around him, the leaves turning a different shade of color as the seasons change. His dog was panting away, also enjoying the time to browse around the park. They have been on the pathwalk for quite a time now, and his dog was feeling tired, his steps slowing down and coming to a stop as he approached a bench.

The man, named Aang, chuckled at his pet. "Getting tired, huh, Appa?"

Appa seemed to understand his master and 'woof'ed, panting up a storm.

"Okay, boy, we'll sit here for a while. I'm getting a little tired of walking myself." Aang said to his dog with a pat on the animal's head.

Appa went to the side of the bench and rested next to it, while Aang still had the leash in his hand and sat on the end of the metal bench. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed as he sat there watching the people pass by as he viewed some joggers that passed him by, as well as some bicyclers. There were even some families that were walking with their kids, and couples who were walking along the trail with their hands intertwined with each other.

Smiling at the passersby, he petted Appa again, who enjoyed the attention his master was giving him.

' _Today is a good day to be in the park...yeah...Appa and I needed this.'_

His job at the pet store may be rewarding at times, but he's glad that his boss, Gyatso, gave him a day off. That way, he can spend time with his dog, Appa, who loved him like he was his own. When he got him from the shelter, the two hit it off and Appa has been by his side ever since.

Of course, he was gonna hang with the gang, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Katara, but they all had plans apparently with each other. Which is cool for Aang, he needed to spend a little time with Appa.

When hearing that statement, Sokka made the joke that he should use that day off to find a girl instead of hanging out with animals all day. Katara and Suki, of course, scolded him for making him feel like the third wheel, while Zuko suggested that he should go on a dating site to find someone. However, Aang wasn't looking for anyone right now to be in a relationship, but appreciated the thought.

Although, the truth of the matter is that he doesn't know what kind of woman he's looking for. He did like Katara one time, but that faded away in time when she and Zuko were getting closer to each other. And he did think Suki looked attractive, but never said anything to Sokka about it, him being very overprotective of her, and he didn't want to damage his friendship with him.

But other than that...he doesn't know what type of woman he would be into.

Aang frowned just a bit. ' _Man...they're lucky to have someone they can cherish…'_

He sat there on the bench, his dog Appa next to him on the ground as he rests, panting away. Glancing at the empty spot next to him on the bench, Aang wondered what it would be like to have a girlfriend…

...He sighed. Looking forward in front of him, he just people watched, his mind in the clouds as he wondered what it would be like to be in a serious relationship...

"Excuse me, is anybody sitting here?" Said a feminine voice.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to look at the...

...person's chest.

...He looked up quickly when he realized he's staring at a _very_ nice-looking pair of breasts, and saw…

...A very attractive looking woman wearing sunglasses.

The woman was wearing a yellow turtleneck sweater and a pair of very nicely form-fitting jeggings, where she was wearing black ballet shoes. As said before, she was wearing sunglasses, but her dark raven hair was in a giant bun, her bangs parted away from her face and a little over her eyes.

She looked gorgeous, like a voluptuous model. Not only was she curvy, but she had...quite a bust. She also has some nice hips that her jeggings emphasize well, and dangerously toned(and dare he say...thick?) legs that looked like she'd worked hard to gain.

Aang blinked and started to blush a bit.

' _Whoa...she's...wow, she's beautif-'_

"So I guess that's a 'yes'?" The mystery woman said with a smirk.

"Oh!" Aang winced. "I-I, uh, I, um...y-yeah, i-if you want…" Aang stuttered.

The woman raised a brow humorously "Well, lucky for you, I was planning to anyways. Been walking for quite a while."

"O-Okay..." Blushing a little more, he glanced at something that was in her hands.

It was a metal cane used for…

Wait…

Sunglasses…

Metal cane…

…. _Oh._

' _Oh my gosh, she's blind!'_ Aang eyes widened in shock. "Oh! Oh, uh, you can, um, you can have the whole bench if you want to! I, uh, I was just walking my dog, so, uh-"

_**WOOF!** _

It was then Appa went up to the woman, stood up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on her shoulders, giving her a lick.

"Appa!" Aang said as he stood up, horrified that his dog just assaulted the woman with slobbery kisses. "N-No! Down boy, down!"

Fortunately, the woman was laughing at the attention as Appa licked on her face. "Haha! Hey, no worries!" Once Appa got off of her, the woman crouched and started to rub the sides of the dog's face. "Well, aren't you an affectionate little guy!" She felt around the parts of his face and his nose. "Hmm...Saint Bernard."

Aang looked at her wide-eyed as he blinked. "Uh...yes?"

She stood back up and chuckled. "I figured, since his mouth is kind of slobbery and his cheeks are hanging a bit. Plus, he has a lot of fur and he felt like a big dog. Also, just so I can confirm it, he is a he, right?"

"Uh...y-yes?" Aang said, a little baffled.

The woman smirked. "And I can assume you're a guy, too?"

"Huh?" Aang blinked.

The woman snickered. "Just kidding ya, I know you're a guy." She sat down on the other side of the bench. "What's your name?"

"...Uh...A-Aang?"

"Cool. My name is Toph."

"Oh, uh...o-okay. Uh, h-hey, Toph."

"Hey."

...They were silent for a bit, with Aang standing there and Toph sitting on the bench. Appa went over to Toph in front of her to sit down as he panted, his tail wagging in excitement.

Toph turned her attention to Appa and chuckled as she petted the dog on his head, scratching and rubbing it as she gave him affection.

Aang looked at the woman named Toph and he can't help but...look at her, giving his dog some attention.

"So, you gonna sit down? I didn't mean to scare you away." Toph asked as she kept rubbing Appa's head.

"Oh! I mean...d-do you want me to?" Aang asked back, until he realized how stupid that sounded and cringed.

"Well, it's your call. We introduced ourselves, so we can keep this conversation going if you want?"

"Uh...um, o-okay." Aang said a little uneasily as he sat down almost a little slowly, as if not to startle her.

Toph turned her head a bit to Aang and said, "You don't have to worry. I don't bite."

"I-I was...just trying not to startle you."

"Cause I'm blind?"

"U-...Uh, well, y-y...yes?"

Toph gave him a look that said 'really?'.

Afraid that she might have offended her, Aang tried to backtrack what he said, "I mean-I, w-well, I just...uh…" Not thinking of _anything_ to backtrack what he said, he just looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "...I-I'm sorry."

She just gave him another look, until she started to snicker.

Aang, for the life of him, was confused on why she was snickering. "Uh...um, okay?"

Her snickers turned into little giggles. "Yo, Aang, chill. Like I said, don't worry." She turned to him fully and smiled. "I'm just joshing with ya."

"Uh, heh…" Aang smiled back.

"And just so you know, I can hear your heartbeat a while ago when we met. You were staring at them, weren't ya?"

Now Aang went into panic mode as his eyes widened. "What!? Wha-I-I mean, how-I-I mean, what-uh...what do you mean?" He said, trying to play it cool.

"Pfft!" Toph snorted and leaned on her seeing cane. "Real smooth there."

"I-I don't know what you're talking-"

"My boobs."

"...Wh-What?"

"Oh quit acting surprised. Like I said, I heard your heartbeat when you were staring at them...I think you were staring at me a little too long as well. See something you like?" Toph smirked.

Blinking at the blind woman, Aang couldn't help but ask, "You can hear my heartbeat?"

"Comes with being blind. I have heightened senses, one of them being hearing. Like right now, you sound super nervous. You don't talk to pretty women very often, do ya?"

"I...uh..."

Toph's smirk broadened. "You know, we should hang."

"HUH!?" Aang exclaimed at the statement.

"Yeah. You may sound a little shy, but you also sound like you know how to have a good time. I mean, you have an affectionate dog, so you must be really good to him."

"...Uh...yeah, I-I am. H-He's my buddy."

"Aww." Toph smiled at that. "Just so you know, I have a terrier named Momo. Maybe we can let our dogs have a playdate one day."

"...W-Wait, what?"

"Hey, I'm a little hungry. I'm thinking it's nearing lunch, so do you want to get something good to eat? I know a great place that serves fantastic sushi."

"Wh...wait, are you...are you asking me on...on a date?" Aang asked in bewilderment.

She seemed to think about that for a second...until she answered. "Yeah."

...Aang was floored.

"But...we-we just met." He tried to reason.

"Yeah, and I already know you're a good guy." Toph also reasoned. "I mean, I don't obviously care what you look like." She waved her hand in front of her face to indicate that she's blind. "If you have a good personality and you treat me right, then I'm sold."

Aang blinked. "Wait a minute...am I being set up? This has to be a set up, right?" He looked around the area. "I mean, I can't be the only guy you would be interested in?"

"Aang, let me tell you something. I've been set up with some lowlife jerks that just want me for my looks...that and they think I'm a helpless little blind woman."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry." Aang said sympathetically.

"See? That's it right there. That's the kind of tone and inflection in your voice that makes me believe you're being honest."

"W-Well...no one needs to be treated like that in general. I think you've proven yourself that from what I've seen so far."

Toph smiled softly. "You want to know something?"

"Uh...sure."

"The reason I'm out here in this park today is because I want to find a _real_ guy who just has a good heart. Someone who isn't pompous and arrogant. And...I just sense you have a good nature when I talk to you."

Aang blushed again. "W-Well...uh...th-thanks. I-I mean, I'm glad I'm your...definition of a 'real'...uh, _real_ guy."

The blind woman snickered. "Well, if you can take care of Saint Bernard, I think you're man enough to date someone like me."

"Wait, so...we're dating?"

"Yeah. Starting now."

Aang blinked once more.

' _Is...Is this really happening right now?'_

"Uh...o-...okay…" Aang said bewildered.

"Great! Come on, follow me. And bring Appa along too! I'm certain the big guy here doesn't want to feel left out."

_**WOOF!** _

Toph chuckled at Appa's answer. Before she got up, she remembered something. "Oh! Yeah, actually, three things you need to know about me."

Aang snapped out of his shock and looked at Toph. "Oh, uh, okay."

She raised one finger. "First, I know how to kick." She raised a second finger. "I know how to punch." And she raised a third finger. "And money is not an issue with me."

"Oh...um, alright then."

Toph said there with a sweet smile, seeming to 'stare' at him. It was then she raised her hand and put it on his cheek, which caused Aang to freeze and blush a scarlet red.

"UH, WHA-"

"Ooooh. You know…" She felt around his face, gently caressing him to feel the details of his nose and cheekbones. "...Yeah, your face looks really nice." She then pinches his cheek and lets go of his face.

Aang just sat there in a shock.

Toph just chuckled. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

"Wait."

Toph raised a brow. "Hmm?"

"Uh…" Aang scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Um...three things you need to know about me, actually."

Toph smirked. "Okay."

"Um... one: I'm a vegetarian."

"Ah. Thanks for telling me that. But you're in luck, cause they have _great_ avocado rolls."

"Oh, uh, awesome! And uh, second: I, uh...love animals."

She snickered. "Okay, that I seem to suspect."

"Heh, yeah. And third: ...I'm a good dancer."

Now Toph's eyebrows raised up. "Really? You gonna show me some fancy dance moves sooner or later?"

Aang smiled. "If you're up to it."

"Of course I am. I dance like a freak though, so don't be surprised."

"Well, I like surprises." Aang smirked.

Toph grinned. "Oh, yeah. We're gonna get along just fine. Come on, I'm starving."

She got up from her seat and walked past Aang, who for the life of him, can't help but look down at her posterior…

' _...Whoa.'_ Aang thought with wide eyes. She was even swaying her hips a bit…

"I felt that." Toph said as she paused in her walk to turn her head slightly to Aang with a grin. "If we make it far, I can let you experiment." She lowered her sunglasses to reveal her pale eyes and winked at him.

Aang blinked and glanced at Appa, who looked up at him. If his dog were to say anything at that point, it would be this.

_Tap that._

"...Well, uh, you heard the lady, Appa. Let's not keep her waiting."

Aang got up and grabbed Appa's leash, catching up to Toph until he was walking right next to her.

And so begins a very interesting relationship between Aang and Toph. One that they don't mind whatsoever. Aang found an unlikely woman to spend time with, and Toph found the right guy she was looking for.

They were two souls looking to be one.

He glanced down at Toph(the woman was shorter than him), who had a sweet smile on her face, a tiny blush on her cheeks.

He smiled back and flushed as well.

If there was one thing that Aang is certain about today, is that he can get used to this.

* * *

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finished on Monday, August 24th]
> 
> I hope this one is good. I feel like I could do more, but I want to complete these as fast as I can at this point. XP


	3. Day 3: Spirit World

**3. _Spirit World_**

**Age: 18**

* * *

"Twinkletoes, where are we going?" asked a frustrated Toph as she was dragged by her airbender friend.

"You'll see!" Laughed Aang, dragging her by the wrist.

"Twinkles, when I said I don't believe in this spirit mumbo-jumbo, I expected you show me something that proves it! I didn't expect to be dragged to some random area you flew me for who knows how long!" Toph said in aggravation.

"Ah, come on, Sifu Toph! Part of having a spiritual journey is to find the right place to be one _with_ your spirit!"

"What the hell does that even mean!?"

"You'll see!"

And the two teenagers kept going further and further into what smelled and felt like a swamp to Toph as they went forward.

"Aang, why are we even here? We're in a swamp, right?" Questioned Toph with a frown. Her bare feet are getting scratches on the bark of the large tree here.

"Hold on, we're almost there." Aang said with a smile at her, even though she can't see it.

"Ugh! Twinkletoes, just answer the..." Toph heard a commotion in the distance. "...Hey, there's some people here."

"Yeah! The swampbenders!" Aang said in excitement.

"...Swampbenders?" Toph asked in confusion.

Soon, two minutes have passed, and they reach the swampbenders camp, which the waterbenders were having some sort of festive dance going on in the middle of a small bonfire. Once the two teenagers entered their camp, Aang called out, "Hey guys! I'm back!"

The swampbenders stopped their dancing, and they all turned to the new voice.

"Well, I'll be!"

"Hey, it's the Avatar!"

"I recognize those tattoos anywhere!"

"Well, boy howdy! And it looks like the Avatar brought himself a lady friend!"

"Wow, she sure is purdy!"

Toph felt the 'swampbenders' heartbeats as they got closer to her and Aang. A little unsure at who these people are, and kind of flattered that they think she's pretty right off the bat, she just gave out a small wave. "Uh...hey?"

"Avatar Aang!" Called out an older portly man who dressed just as simple as the other swampbenders. "Welcome back!" He said to him with a big grin. "What brings you back to our Swamp? And who's this little lady?"

Aang smile big. "Hey Huu! I've come here to show my friend the place where I saw my vision of her in the swamp! Her name is Toph! She's my earthbending teacher who helped stop the war!"

The swampbenders all 'oooo'ed, seemingly impressed with the female earthbender.

"Golly, this little gal earthbends?"

"She does have some good tone on her."

"Wow, not only is she purty, but she's tough!"

"I like my women _tough_."

Toph tried so hard not to blush at the attention. "Uh...thank you?"

The one named Huu chuckled. "Well, howdy there, Toph! Welcome to our humble abode! And congratulations on bringing peace and order into our world along side the Avatar!"

"Um...no, uh, problem." Toph said, a little wary. "So, uh...Aang here says you're swampbenders?"

"Well, our home is the swamp, but we're actually waterbenders ourselves!" Huu told her with a big smile.

"Oh...so, you're all waterbenders in the Earth Kingdom?" Toph asked them, a little curious.

"Yeah, you can say that!" Said one of the swampbenders.

"Okay...so, why are you all living in a stinky swamp?" Toph bluntly asked.

Huu laughed at that, as well as the swampbenders.

"Haha! Well, to answer your question, little gal, this swamp here is really special!" Huu told her.

"Really? How so?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing, this swamp is linked to the Spirit World!" Huu informed.

"Linked to the Spirit World?" Toph asked incredulous. "How would that even be possible? Isn't it like...imaginary or something?"

"Imaginary?" Huu blinked. "Oh no, little Toph, the Spirit World is pretty much real."

"First of all, don't call me 'little'." Toph said with a frown. "Second, in case you haven't notice, I'm blind. So, I can't really take the Spirit World seriously if I can't see it."

"Oh, really?" Huu said as he leaned forward at Toph, inspecting her eyes to see that she was, indeed, blind. "Oooh, you are! Hmm..." He turned to Aang. "So, you're wanting to let her be a believer?"

Aang nodded with a big grin. "Yeah! I mean, it's absolutely fine if she doesn't believe in it, but I wanted to know if there are any like, special spiritual places to meditate anywhere to go to the Spirit World?"

"Wait, meditate?! Spirit World!?" Toph exclaimed in disbelief. "That wasn't part of the trip, Twinkletoes!"

"Twinkletoes?"

"Aww, she called him Twinkletoes!"

"Gosh, I didn't know y'all were an item!"

"That there is cute!"

"Heh, Twinkletoes..."

Aang blushed as well as Toph, but she turned away from them to not let them see her red face and said, "We aren't an _item_! He's just dragging me here to get me to believe in this spiritual stuff! I didn't want to go in the first place!"

Aang frowned at that. "Toph you don't have to believe it, but I like for you to experience it at least. And...well, if you didn't want to go, then why did you? You could just use your earthbending to leave, but you didn't. And I know you can kick my butt."

"Well, golly, that there is a patient man."

"Yeah, and he said that this Toph gal can kick his butt! Woo-liza-doggie!

"Are y'all sure you ain't together?"

"Yeah, the Avatar has a point, you know. You must've stuck around for a reason, little gal."

"I love a woman to kick my butt."

Toph pouted and flushed even more. "Okay, you know what? Fine. We're here anyways, so let's just do this! The more we meditate and get all spiritual, the better!" She turned to Huu. "Okay, big guy, where's this spirit pad, or whatever? Lead us to it!"

Huu blinked again dumbfounded. "Uh...yes ma'am." He turned to Aang. "And, uh, you're in luck. I'll lead you both to it!"

Aang smiled sheepishly. "Uh, great!"

* * *

"Did you...really not wanted to go?" Aang asked Toph as they were walking behind Huu.

"Hey, I'm here, am I?" Toph said with a shrug. "That means something, right?"

"Um...yeah, I guess." Aang said with his head lowered. "I, uh...I'm sorry if I forced ya to go. I just...um, wanted to let you...uh... _experience_ the Spirit World. Which was the surprise, but...I mean, if you don't want to-"

"Twinkles, it's okay. There has to be a reason you dragged me here. And it was a welcome surprise and distraction away from my home-life."

"Oh, well...okay." Aang said, rubbing the back of his bald head. "Well...thank you for coming either way. This means a lot, Toph."

"Hey, no prob. There has to be some truth in what you're saying about this stuff."

"Heh...you know, I...won't like...not be your friend anymore if you don't believe this stuff. I respect your view."

"...You do?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you were born blind, and people usually see to believe things. But...I guess being spiritual is something that...you can _feel_ , I would think."

"...Feel, huh?"

"Yeah! Like how you feel the earth with your feet. That's like a spiritual bond to the living world, right?"

"...Huh. Never thought if it that way."

Aang smiled at Toph. "Everything has a spirit, Toph. And we all have to go somewhere when we pass from the material world."

"...Hm...so...you'll still be my friend, even if I don't believe in this stuff?"

"Of course, Toph. You're one of my most exciting and all around good friends. You're really strong, you're fun, and you have a really great personali...ty." Aang stopped in his talking as he looked awkward. He kept walking next to Toph and behind Huu.

Toph heard Aang's heartbeat go up a moment.

_'...Huh...'_

"Well, here we are!" Huu announced.

Aang looked up at his surroundings. "Hey...this...looks familiar."

"How so?" Toph asked him.

"...Hey! This is where I envisioned you in the swamp!" Aang said in excitement.

"It is?" Tph raised a brow.

"Oh, you saw your friend here?" Huu asked in interest. "Wow, that's convenient!"

"Yeah!" Aang said with a big grin. He turned to Huu. "Hey Huu, where can we meditate?"

"Oh, uh, right here, actually." Huu pointed to a clear spot in the where some twisting trees were.

"Great! Thanks Huu!" Aang grabbed Toph's hand. "Come on, Sifu!"

"Wait, I still don't-hey!" Toph was then dragged by Aang to the spot. He faced Toph and grabbed her other hand, which made the earthbender girl blush a bit. "Uh, Twinkles, what are you-"

"Hold on, Toph. First of all, don't let go of my hands. Secondly, sit down."

Not knowing what this all had to do with going to the Spirit World, she did as she was told, which Aang did as well.

"Now...close your eyes." Aang advised her.

"...Really?"

"Well, you know what I mean. It adds for effect though."

"..." Toph sighed. "Alright..."

She closed her eyes...

"Now...relax...take a deep breath."

Toph did as she was told.

"Feel the energy around us. Feel the _life_ around us. Feel...the heartbeat of everything."

Toph was gonna ask what the heck he meant by that, but Aang sounded like he was getting into it, so she didn't want to ruin his parade.

However...she felt a little bit of a tingle. Something like her stomach was being...lifted? Her heart even feels lighter….everything feels lighter, actually…

...What’s going on?

"...Now...open your eyes."

Toph sighed. _'I don't see how that would do any good, but okay, Twinkletoes.'_

She opened them...

…

…

...She...

She can _see_.

She can see... _everything_.

Including...

...Including Aang.

...Toph had certain emotions flood through her. Fear and shock were the first things, but she soon felt...comfort.

She felt comfort when she saw the smiling face of her friend.

"...A...Aang?" She said softly in awe.

"Hey, Toph...this is where I found you in the living world. _Look_." Aang said with a warm smile.

And she did...

Everything was...vibrant. Colors, _colors_ , bounced off her eyes...her _own_ eyes.

When she turned back around to look at Aang...she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his appearance.

...She blushed.

"What do you think, Toph?" Aang asked her, his mouth moving as he spoke, with the same smile.

"...I...I...I don't know."

"You don't?" Aang made a different expression, one that she felt wasn't right on Aang. It was a frown...

"A...Aang, I...I might want to go back." Toph said, unsure of what she was saying.

"You want to go back?" Aang still has the expression on his face, but it looked and felt different/ Was this...concern?

"Y-...Yeah. I...I...I..."

Seeing that she wasn't comfortable about this at all, Aang nodded and said, "Okay, don't worry, Toph. Just hold onto my hands, and close your eyes."

She did just that, and shut her eyes tightly.

"Now breathe..."

She took slow deep breaths as she tried to calm down. Everything was once again new to her, this...this feeling, this _sight_...

Once she had her eyes closed, she was welcomed by the blackness...

"Okay...you can...um, open your eyes now."

Toph did...

...but she couldn't see.

"...Aang?" Toph softly said, her face in shock a bit.

"Toph, I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel scared. I...I just-"

"Thank you."

"...What?"

Toph...smiled. A smile full of warmth. "Thank you. I...I loved it."

"But..." Aang looked confused. "But your face. It looked...it looked like you were scared. It-It looked-"

She then did something that surprised him...

She gave him a full kiss on the lips.

...Aang froze.

Toph held that kiss...and she broke contact, to let Aang see that she was still smiling.

Aang was still in shock himself.

"I...I _loved_ it. Everything...was just so...it was so _new_. I just...didn't want to get too used to it. And I did said I _might_ want to go back to the...living world, I guess? Anyway...I might actually...want to go back whenever you decide to go there for whatever reason."

Aang blinked and looked flabbergasted.

"You also...you looked...really nice." Toph blushed as she said that.

Now Aang blushed.

"You know...I might...kind believe in this spirit stuff now...not a lot of it, but...you did made me into a believer." Toph said with smile.

"...O-Okay?" Aang said dumbly.

Toph chuckled and smirked. "By the way, I think we could be an item now."

"...Huh?"

Toph reached up and patted the side of his face. "Thanks for the trip, Aang." She said with smile.

"...You know, the Spirit World is...kind of unsafe at times." Aang advised her.

Her sightless eyes widened as she grinned. "Hey, that makes it all the more fun!" She smiled at him with warmth. "Really though...thank you, Aang. I really loved it."

"Uh...y-you're welcome, Toph." Aang said, a little baffled.

Toph chuckled again and stood up. "Come on, Twinkles. We don't want to let Appa wonder where we are." She then made her way to Huu, who looked to be smiling as well. "Thank you for your hospitality, Huu."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Miss Toph!" Huu said with a chuckle. "However, it looks like the Avatar needs some help there! I think that trip took a lot out of him. I'll go assist him."

Toph smirked. "Heh, yeah, you might need to carry him. He seems a bit out of it."

Huu laughed. "Sure thing!" The swampbender went to Aang and leaned down to whisper to him. "You got yourself a keeper there, Avatar."

Aang just sat there...and smiled in a goofy way. "That I do, Huu. That I do."

* * *

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finished on Wednesday, August 26th]
> 
> I'd enjoyed writing this one! :D And of course, I don't know too much about Spirit World stuff, but I hope this made sense at least. :O Tell me what you all think, and thanks for reading! :D


	4. Day 4: The Future

**4.** _**The Future** _

**Age: 35**

* * *

' _Damn, work has been brutal today.'_ A grown, but still petite, woman rode her way on a carriage, as her driver drove to a nice looking home that was in Republic City's most grandeur district of homes.

Once it stopped in front of her home, the driver turned his head to the window behind him and said to her, "Here we are, Mrs. Bei Fong."

"Thanks, Lee. Tell the Miss's I said 'hi', okay?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Bei Fong." The driver named Lee nodded with a smile. "And tell the Avatar I said 'Hey' as well!"

Toph snickered. "Sure thing." She got out of the carriage, placing her bare foot on the cobblestoned ground, closed the side door, and made her way to her home.

' _It's around early evening, so I wonder what the cooks are preparing?'_ Toph thought. As soon as she was about to approach the door, she felt footsteps running inside the home. She then heard some exasperated and annoyed voices...

"What are those two up to now?" Toph asked herself as she sighed. She went up to her door and opened it.

"Alright! What's going on here?!" Toph exclaimed in a parental authoritative tone.

The voices and footsteps stopped inside the house.

"Mom!" exclaimed a teenage boy who was thirteen. He strangely enough had a bald head. "I was trying to do my meditation like Dad always does, and Lin bent a rock under my butt!"

"Well, he forgot to go to bending practice with us and Dad, and used that excuse to not go there! Tenzin's being lazy!" The young twelve-year-old girl with brown hair named Lin said with a frown.

"No I wasn't!" Tenzin said indignantly. "I just thought if I meditate, I can master my airbending better!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Lin exclaimed with a pout.

"To _you_ it doesn't!" Tenzin said with rolled eyes. "As an airbender, I have to dig deep within my soul to see if I can improve!"

Now Lin rolled her eyes, "Just _bend_ then, Airhead!"

"Will you stop calling me that!?" Tenzin exclaimed.

"Alright, okay!" Toph exclaimed as she raised her hands up to quiet them down. "Where's your father?"

"Outside with Bumi and Suyin teaching them earth and airbending." Lin told her. "He told me to get Tenzin."

Toph turned her head to Tenzin with a frown. "Why aren't you doing your lessons? And don't lie to me, young man, you know who you're talking to."

"Mom…" Tenzin looked down ashamed.

"Lin? Tenzin? Oh! Tophie, you're back!" Said a taller mature adult male who came in with an older boy who was fourteen walking beside him, and a younger girl who looked to be seven-years-old and in the man's arms as he carried her.

Toph blushed a little at the nickname the man gave him. "Twinkles, don't call me that in front of the kids."

The little girl giggled in the man's arms while the fourteen-year-old boy chuckled. The man chuckled as well. "Well, you call me Twinkles, so I got to return the favor."

Rolling her sightless eyes, Toph said, "Still, I don't want the kids to tell it to their friends. Some of the officers' kids are in the same school as Lin, Tenzin, and Bumi's, and I don't want any of my subordinates to call me that for fun."

"Well, if they harass you with that, you can tell them the Avatar is gonna come right at their door." The man with an arrow tattoo on his bald head said.

Toph snickered. "Thanks Aang."

"Hey momma!" The little raven-haired girl said as she waved at her mother cutely.

"Hey mom! Dad's been teaching me your earthbending moves as well as other earthbending moves from the guy you both named me after!" The boy said.

"Oh, really?" Toph 'looked' at her husband Aang with a smile. "That's sweet of ya, Twinkles."

"Heh, well, got to keep your legacy alive, Honey." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Toph chuckled and made her way to her youngest daughter in her husband's arms. "And how was your bending lesson today, Suyin?"

"Really great, momma! Daddy taught me how to do an air scooter! I think I finally got the hang of it!" Suyin said with glee.

"Oh, well, I would love to see that sometime, Sugar-Toes!" Toph said with a sweet smile as she ruffled her daughter's hair causing Suyin to giggle.

"Wait, but, how can you see Suyin do an air scooter when you're blind, mom?" Bumi reminded her.

"I have my ways, Bumi." Toph directed a smirk to her first born son.

Aang chuckled and directed his attention to Lin. "Well, either way, you seem to have found your brother, Lin-Dear."

"Yep! I sure did!" Lin smiled, but then she turned her head to Tenzin with a glare. "Tenzin was apparently _napping_!"

"I told you, I was _meditating_!" Tenzin said in frustration.

Toph's mouth twisted into a thoughtful frown. "Well, you seem to be telling the truth on that."

"See!?" Tenzin said with confidence.

Lin rolled her eyes and said to her brother, "Well then, meditate where we are! Dad wanted to teach you the air scooter too!"

"I...I just...I just feel like I need to look deep within me and see if I can find any airbending moves." Tenzin said with a blush on his face as he looked down.

Aang frowned at his son's dejected state. "Tenzin, that's not how you gain your airbending. You have to practice in order to master it."

"Well...maybe I _can't_ master it." Tenzin muttered, hoping no one had heard that.

Toph heard her son's murmur, however, and she also frowned, turning to her airbending son and saying, "Tenzin, just try to practice with your father. You were able to do an airbending technique when you were ten, so you _can_ bend."

"Yeah, well…" Tenzin gave out a sad frown. "Maybe I just...maybe I'm just _bad_ at it."

Aang looked concerned as Toph just stood there with the same frown. The latter said, "Look, Tenzin, you can't be instantaneously good at airbending just right off the bat, so-"

"Okay, so I just stink at it then! I get it!" Tenzin exclaimed as he turned around and ran away from the group.

"Tenzin!" Toph called him, but she sensed his footsteps were going further away.

Aang then handed Suyin to Toph. "Here, Toph, hold onto Suyin for a moment. I'll talk to him."

"Sure thing, Aang." Toph said as she carried her daughter in her arms.

As soon Aang went off to find Tenzin, Lin lowered her head with a shameful look on her face. "I didn't mean to make Tenzin feel bad."

"I know you didn't, Lin-Dear." Toph said as she carried Suyin and placed a hand on her older daughter's shoulder. "Come on, why don't you and Bumi practice with me on your earthbending for a while? Your father will handle this situation."

"Yeah. Our dad is the Avatar after all. I mean, he deals with this stuff all the time, right?" Bumi asked.

"That he does, Bumi." Toph said to her oldest son, but couldn't help but think, ' _But just in case, don't say anything dumb, Twinkletoes.'_

* * *

Tenzin set there on his bed looking pitiful, his knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them, a sad look on his face.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK** _

"Tenzin?" said Aang's voice.

The second born son looked up at his father, whose head is poking out of the slightly cracked open door. He lowered his head back down into his knees.

Frowning at that, Aang fully opened the door and walked over to Tenzin, sitting on his bed next to him. "Son...how about we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? I'm a terrible airbender, and I stink at it." Tenzin mumbled in his knees.

"Stop that, son. You're not a terrible _anything_."

"Then how come Suyin knows how to do the air scooter, and I can only do that one technique where I can just move around my arms and create a stupid tiny ball of air?" Tenzin grumbled.

"Well, Suyin is just...well, she's just a fast learner, I guess." Aang said honestly.

Tenzin sighed miserably.

"But Tenzin, that doesn't make you any less of a bad airbender, nor a bad bender in general." Aang reassured him. "You just gotta keep trying."

Tenzin's frown deepened. "But what if I tried so hard, it just isn't enough? What if…" He winced. "...what if you'll just think I'm a disappointment?"

Aang's eyes widened at the claim. "Tenzin...why would you think that?"

"Well...I'm like the first airbender in your line of kids...I just...I just want to make you proud…" Tenzin admitted.

"Tenzin...I _am_ proud of you. Always and forever." Aang told him.

Tenzin looked up at his father, a little surprised.

"I mean, you're the first airbender in the family. I couldn't be any more prouder...but son, just know that even if you can't bend or even if you were an earthbender, I'll always be proud of you...and I'll always love you. You know that, right?" Aang said with a warm smile.

"...I just...I just want to be the first to really...to really honor your heritage." Tenzin looked down at his knees with a somewhat softer frown.

"Tenzin, you have honored my heritage. Just by being one of my sons. For being _you_ , Sweetheart." Aang said as he put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder and rubbed it affectionately.

Tenzin looked back up and stared at his father's genuine smiling face. He couldn't help but smile as well and sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye with his hand as he let his legs hang from the ledge of his bed.

"Thanks, dad." Tenzin said softly as he sniffed, a grateful smile on his face.

Aang smiled in warmth. "I love you, son." He then gave his son a hug, and Tenzin eagerly returned it back.

* * *

Toph was instructing Bumi's and Lin's earthbending stances, while Suyin was watching them on a rock in their bending garden.

As soon as she was about to tell Lin on how to make a wall of earth, Toph heard those flutterly footsteps of her husband's as well as the footsteps of her son's.

Aang and Tenzin came back into the garden, the former saying, "It's okay everyone. Tenzin's alright."

"Yeah...I'm fine now." Tenzin said with a believing smile.

Sensing the tone that her son is indeed okay, Toph smiled herself. "Well, that's good. Hey, since we're all here, why not we get some supper? Have you all eaten?"

"Nope." Bumi said.

"No, ma'am." Lin.

"Nah-uh!" Suyin.

"I haven't eaten." Tenzin said.

Aang smiled at his family. "Well, why don't we go on ahead and get something? We can continue our bending afterwards."

The kids cheered and they all went their way to the kitchen. As they left, Toph went up to Aang and said, "So it went well, I presume?"

Aang chuckled. "Yep, it sure did. He's just feeling self-conscious about trying to honor me and my heritage, but I told him I would love him either way and I'm always proud of him."

Toph smiled at him with warmth. "You know, I wasn't really one for mushy stuff back then, but...that really _is_ an attractive trait you have, Twinkles."

Aang smirked slyly. "Ah, so I'm attractive?"

Toph snickered. "Don't get a big head, Airhead."

"Well just so you know, Toph, you are still rocking that bod." Aang said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pfft!" Toph laughed. "Why thank you, Twinkles! I guess having four kids didn't change anything about my appearance, did it?"

"Well...your chest has gotten fuller than ever. And those childbearing hips are getting legendary."

"Oh stop." Toph punched him in the arm, but chuckled all the same, as well as Aang.

"Well, we better get to the kitchen to tell the cooks what we want." Aang advised.

"Yeah, we should." Toph said as she walked past Aang. But not until she said to him, "Maybe then when we're done training them and put the kids to bed, _you_ can get some 'dessert'."

Aang blinked. "When we're done training _and_ when we put the kids to bed? But we could all eat custard pie after…" He then got the hint. "... _Oh_."

Toph snickered once more. "Come on, Twinkles. You don't want to keep the kids and _me_ waiting, do you?" She said as she swayed her way to her destination.

Aang stood there, looking at that full rear and couldn't help but think one thing.

' _...We're gonna have so many kids if we keep this up…'_ He smiled dopely. ' _Oh well.'_

And with that, Aang followed his beautiful wife to where their kids are in the kitchen, so he'll soon get ready for that rocky road he'll be having...later on tonight.

* * *

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finished on Tuesday, September 1st]
> 
> Alrighty! Tell me what you all think! :)


	5. Day 5: The Past

**5.** _**The Past** _

**Age: 12(or 112 to be precise. XD )**

* * *

"Love? You want to know about love?" Aunt Wu asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Will I be able to say I like her, or will she say it?" Aang said in excitement and anticipation.

Wu blinked. "Uh...well, um, Avatar, I'll see what I can, um, see."

Aang grinned and was basically bouncing in his sitting position on the ground.

' _Oh dear. This boy is too young to be thinking about love. I just gave him a whole lot of facts about his destiny and he's wanting to see who he ends up with. Kids these days…'_ Wu sighed and said, "Let's see here…"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her senses and mind…

Aang leaned forward as he waited in expectation, dying to know what his future will hold and if his forever girl is truly who he hoped she would be.

"Hmm…" Wu hummed in thought. "...I see...hm...I see nothing."

That confused and startled Aang. "What?"

"I see nothing…" Wu looked like she was trying to figure out something, her brows knitted together.

"Oh…" Aang leaned back in his sitting position, his whole demeanor deflated and his face dejected.

Wu didn't pay any attention to that, as she still has her eyes closed. She looked like she was comprehending something. As she tries to decipher what she's envisioning, she says, "Oh...wait."

Aang looked up at the woman with in surprise, hope in his eyes.

"I...I see-no...I... _hear_ something." Wu said as she foretold her vision.

"Hear something?" Aang questioned in curiosity.

"Shh!" Shushed Wu. "I...I hear...a girl's voice."

"A girl's voice?" Aang's eyes brightened with a smile, but then it dropped when he looked confused. "Wait, is that how you see your predictions?"

"Hold on a second." Wu put her fingers to the side of her head. "My...this is...different."

"Different? How so?" Aang asked.

"Usually, I can see the visions, but this is more like I had to hear them than anything." Wu explained as she knitted her brows even further.

"Really? But, you're closing your eyes. Do you see when you close them?"

"Kid, I have to concentrate. I don't know what's going on myself, this is all new to me. This never happened before."

"Oh, okay. Sorry…"

Wu hummed, face scrunching up and concentrating on what the 'vision' could mean…

This lasted around two minutes, with her making 'oooh', 'hm', 'ah', and 'huh's during her prediction. Aang was getting a little impatient from the show that Aunt Wu was performing, wanting to just know what his love life will pertain. Wu was silent for at least ten seconds, until she opened her eyes.

Aang, who sat there bored, perked up in his seat and listened in. "Well, what did you, uh...see?"

"...I saw nothing, kid." Aunt Wu said simply.

"...What?" Aang said, baffled.

"I mean, I _heard_ things, but...I couldn't see it." Wu said with a sheepish shrug.

"...Oh. Well...what did you hear?" Aang asked her.

"Well, I told you what I heard, it was a girl's voice. It was pretty cute sounding though, and...it sounded tough. I also heard a lot of crashing…"

Aang blinked. "...O...kay. Does...she sound like she could be older, or…?"

"I...I think she sounds like she could be in her preteens."

"...Oh.' Aang looked down with a frown.

' _Well, this...sounds disappointing.'_ Aang thought.

Seeing Aang's dejected state, Wu assured him. "I mean, you certainly have someone out there to be your soulmate. This voice _was_ actually calling your name."

Aang looked up, his eyes having that slight hope in them.

"I just...couldn't see who it was." Wu smiled sympathetically. "But that doesn't mean you can't find her. She's probably out there somewhere. You just...have to search for her."

"...I see." Aang said, still looking depressed. He got up and said, "Well, uh...thank you for telling me my...future."

As he turned and walked to the exit looking all confused and pitiful, Aunt Wu frowned.

' _Oh boy. I hope that kid doesn't get too worked up. Really, he defines his future, not me...still, the kid needs to slow down on starting a relationship.'_

When Aang was outside, he couldn't help but think that maybe Sokka was right about fortune telling…

* * *

" _ **And the winner is, The Blind Bandit!"**_

Cheers and roars all erupted in the underground coliseum.

"Awww, man!" Sokka exclaimed in exasperation, betting on the Boulder against the Blind Bandit, which the former lost to.

"How did she do that?" Katara said in surprise.

Aang looked and stared at the girl called the Blind Bandit…

" _Wait and listen."_

Bumi had said that...but there were other pieces of advice that was said by someone else...

" _ **It's a girl's voice. Cute sounding."**_

" _ **You have to**_ **search** _ **for her."**_

" _ **I don't**_ **see** _ **a vision of your soulmate…"**_

...It all makes sense now.

"...I...I think I found her." Aang said, eyes widened...and cheeks blushing.

* * *

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finished on Saturday, August 29th]
> 
> This one is a little shorter than the others, but I hope it got the theme across! :)
> 
> As always, tell me how it is! :D


	6. Day 6: Nature

**6.** _**Nature** _

**Age: 19**

* * *

Black…

Darkness…

It was all he saw…

"Got them closed?" Said a female's cute voice.

"Yep." Said a deep young man's voice.

"Good. Now, feel the earth through your toes." The female said

"Um...okay." Said the young man with his eyes closed. He let his toes go through the dirt, feeling the earth beneath him…

"Good. Now, give the ground a non-earthbending pound." The female voice advised him.

The male did so as he lifted up his leg and pounded the ground.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"...I...don't really 'see' anything." He told her.

"Ugh!" The girl groaned, her hands up in the air. "Really, Twinkletoes!?"

"Hey, come on, Toph, I'm really trying." The male, also known as Aang, said in a despondent tone.

Toph just took a deep breath and let it out through her nose, pinching her forehead and letting it travel to the bridge of her nose. "Twinkles, in order to _see_ through the earth, you got to _actually 'feel'_ the _earth_."

"Toph, I felt like that made sense before when you first said it, but now, I just feel like you're repeating it for emphasis."

Toph punched him in the arm.

"Hey!"

"...Did that hurt?"

"Uh...no?"

"...Crap. I'm losing my touch."

Aang smiled at that. "Well, you do often punch my arm a lot of times. I'm just immune to it now."

Toph sighed, "...Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just...I don't see why you can't see the way I see!"

"Well...it's kind of hard actually, Toph. I mean, for one thing, I'm not...well, I'm not blind."

"You were pretty blind when you didn't realize that Sugar-Queen and Sparky were a thing."

"...Ouch. Okay, point taken."

Toph shook her head. "Look, I know you can earthbend really well...although, not as good as me, but...you still can earthbender pretty well, you know?"

"...Wow. Thanks, Toph. That's a big major compliment coming from you."

"Eh, well...it-it's true." Toph said, a little blush on her face.

Aang blinked. ' _Wow...she actually means it.'_

Toph then went back to her rough demeanor. "But either way, if you can have my seismic senses, you'll be even more awesome! Like me!"

Aang chuckled. "Of course. I want to be as awesome as you."

Toph froze for a second. ' _...Oh. He means it.'_ Her face became even redder. "Well then, we need a different strategy! How can you actually _see_ through the earth to know where people walk and stand?"

Lowering his head to think about it for a moment, Aang came with an idea. "How about I pretend that the earth is alive?"

"...That's what I've been trying to tell you, Twinkles."

"Huh? But...I meant it in a spiritual way."

"Oh no, Twinkles, don't go there." Toph placed a hand on her forehead in exasperation. "Everything can't be solved with spiritual mumbo-jumbo, alright?"

Aang blinked. "But...didn't you view that the earth was alive?"

"Well, yeah, but the earth doesn't have a spirit! It's the _earth_!"

"Well...all living things have to have a spirit."

"...Twinkles. It's the actual _earth_. It's not alive. It can't have a spirit."

"So you do believe in spirits?"

"...I wasn't…" Toph punched him in the arm again.

"Ow!"

"Ah, there we go. Still got it."

Aang sighed. "Toph, I won't lecture you about spiritual things, but I don't know what else to do to make myself 'see' through the earth."

Toph sighed deeply and thought for a moment on what to do. "...Okay. We're gonna try your idea for a while."

"Really?" Aang asked bewildered.

"Well, yeah, I mean, why not? If it works for you, it works for you. Go do your thing, Twinkles."

"Um...okay." Aang said, still a little bit in shock. He then closed his eyes and relaxed, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

He tries to disconnect himself from his body...to move his body to the soil...to the ground...to the _earth_.

' _Keep your eyes closed. Feel the earth. Be one...with_ nature _.'_

Taking a deep breath and letting it out again, he stood there...he lifted up his bare foot...and slammed it on the ground.

...Everything _flowed_.

He can...he can _feel_ it.

He can _understand_ it.

He can... _see_ it.

He can _see through the_ _ **earth**_.

He is one with _nature_.

...But...Aang could also see…

...He stomped the ground again.

...Oh.

...His heartbeat raced a bit.

' _...Wow…'_

...He can also see the womanly outline of Toph's body…

He decided to stomp once more.

...And another time.

And another…

And another.

And one more time.

...She 'looked'...

"...Beautiful."

"Uh...Twinkles?"

Aang opened his eyes.

...He sees Toph hugging herself, a little timidly…

...That...can't be right.

Then he remembered his racing heartbeat…

... _Oh_.

"...Well...it's true, Toph. You're...You're beautiful."

Toph blushed a deep red and stood there for a couple of seconds. "...Well...you ain't bad looking yourself, Twinkles."

Now Aang blushed, blinking at the...maybe faux compliment?

Toph shuffled her feet a bit. "Um...well, you, uh...you did it...I guess."

Aang...instantly felt bad. "Toph I'm...I'm so sorry. I wasn't, I mean, I was just trying to-"

"Hey." Toph interrupted him.

"...Yeah?"

"..." She walked up to him casually. Once in front of him, she placed her hands on the sides of his face and...gave him a kiss.

On the mouth.

...On...the mouth.

A sweet and tender kiss on the mouth that lasted about five seconds…

She let go of his face and drew back away from the kiss.

...Aang was now red as a tomato.

Toph also blushed a bit as she smirked. "...Glad you like what you _see_."

Aang blinked, now processing what she just said as his mouth formed into a dopey smile. "...Do you happen to 'see' the same thing I see?"

"Oh yeah. _Definitely_..." She stomped on the ground. "...And I _like_ what I see in front of me." She said with a devious smirk.

"... _Oh_."

Aang learns something new everyday.

* * *

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finished on Thursday, September 3rd]
> 
> One more to go! :D


	7. Day 7: Ember Island

**7.** _**Ember Island** _

**Age: 18**

* * *

Aang might know what Katara meant when she said she was confused…

The Gaang decided to come back to Ember Island for Zuko's and Katara's birthdays, the former being his exact birthday, while the latter was just about two days away surprisingly enough, them going to be twenty-two and twenty respectively. Sokka, Suki, Katara, Toph, Aang, and Zuko all got up on Appa and flew over there for the festivities, and to rightfully enjoy the time that they have there, not letting past memories affect them in the slightest. They wanted to give the place another chance after everything they went through, so this time, they'll enjoy the resort town and island like actual tourists, instead of war soldiers hiding from the Fire Nation.

A lot of things changed in the past five years. Zuko and Katara have gotten closer, the former helping out the latter with certain restoration projects back at the South Pole, while Katara, thanks to the relations she had with the Northern Water Tribe, also helped Zuko with his nation in return to helping hers out. Sokka and Suki also became closer than ever before. The couple just recently married when they've reached the age of twenty, and are helping each other out with their villages, as well as helping each of their nations.

Toph has also been teaching new earthbenders how to metalbend in her metalbending school, and has been doing really well. She's recently reconciled with her parents once things had calmed down between the Nations, and is now a 'free bird' or a 'free badgermole' in her words. However, her father Lao wanted to try to set her up with suitors that would be 'lucky' enough to marry her. Not wanting to go through that, she declined as she just wanted to be independent. Plus, she's not a commitment type of person.

But not only has Toph matured(somewhat), but she also quite matured...physically. And Aang, and even some of the men are starting to notice.

Which led to Aang's many confusions…

And this will be the start of our story.

"Hey guys!" Sokka said in an excited manner as he pointed at a poster on a wall. "Look!"

The remaining Gaang looked at where he was pointing...well, all except Toph.

"Wow, that's amazing, Snoozles." Toph said in a dry tone.

Suki smacked Sokka on the arm. "Sokka…"

"Oh, uh...I mean...well-" Sokka said, trying to correct what he said, until Katara beat him to it.

"The Ember Island Players? Really Sokka? After what we just went through the last time we saw that monstrosity?" Katara said with her arms crossed.

"Hey, I never said we should go and watch it! It's just a funny callback of our times where we weren't hunted down by the Fire Nation. _Ozai's_ Fire Nation, mind you, Buddy." Sokka clarified the new Fire Lord.

"Don't worry, Sokka, I know what you meant." Zuko rolled his eyes.

Aang looked at the poster for a moment. "Hmm...it says it's a new edition of our adventures and after the war beyond! It also says that they'll be respectful to the events this time around!"

"Respectful, huh?" Katara pouted disdainfully. "They better be. They made me into a hapless eye candy of a model. I mean, I was fourteen at the time, where were their minds!? The pervs…"

"Well, I liked my actor's interpretation of me." Toph smirked. "I felt pretty empowered."

"You? Feel empowered? Toph, I wouldn't think you would ever need to feel _not_ empowered." Zuko said to her. "Also, your 'actress' was a guy."

"Hey, still, I get what they were going for. I ain't like Sugar Queen here, from what I heard of her actress's voice." Toph told him.

"Believe it or not, you had the lucky end of the deal." Katara said grumpily.

"Wait," Zuko blinked. "Are you saying you wanted your actress to be a guy in the play, Katara?"

"Wha-no!" Katara said with an aggravated scowl. "I just wanted to be treated seriously, is all!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Zuko said with his hands raised up in defense with a wince on his face.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, if I'm in this, I hope they get me right." Suki commented.

"Well, I hope they get me right this time." Aang said as he frowned. "No offense, I'm just... _not_ a woman."

Toph was about to say something, when Aang said, "I'm _not_ , Toph. No matter how much you say I act like one at times."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Snoozles acts ten times like a woman." Toph shrugged.

"Oh come on! I bought a purse _one time_ because I thought it was a _manly accessory_!" Sokka exclaimed.

"And it is, Sokka, it is." Suki said, trying to calm him down.

"You know what? I'm actually now curious." Toph said with a grin. "Let's go watch it!"

"Uh...are you serious, Toph?" Aang blinked in disbelief.

"Hey, we can all just laugh at it. If it really is 'respectful' to what really happened, then we can just laugh at their over-dramatic acting and call it a day." Toph told them.

"I am a little curious if they included me in this new 'retelling'." Suki wondered out loud.

"Hmm...eh, why not?" Sokka shrugged. "Like Toph said, we'll just laugh at it. I mean, as long as it has a good ending this time around…"

Zuko sighed. "I guess I could try to get us some VIP passes or something…"

"Wait, we're actually going through with this?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Well, why not?" Zuko asked. "It's just a play. And if it is close to our adventures this time around, it could be good...or, if it's unbearably _bad,_ we can just leave."

Aang looked thoughtful about all of this. "Hmm...I mean, we're not being hunted down anymore. And we can just enjoy it for what it is...as long as we don't die at the end of it, by some reason...and if I'm not a _girl_ this time."

"Okay, so we're all in agreement here?" Toph said with an excited smile.

"Hey, I'm in." Sokka shrugged.

"Sure!" Suki said with a smile.

"It can't be that bad now, so yeah, I'm in." Zuko said with a shrug as well.

"...I guess I'm in." Aang said a little hesitantly.

"Wait! I never said anything about this!" Katara exclaimed.

"Katara, come on, if we don't like it, we'll just leave. Plain and simple." Zuko said with a reassuring smile.

Katara just stood there, pouting a little, until she sighed in defeat. "Okay...but they better get some things right…" She blushed a little bit as she murmured, "Like you jumping in front of that lightning for me."

Zuko heard what she said, and blushed a bit too as he said sheepishly. "Uh...well...if they don't include that, then we'll definitely leave…"

"Okay!" Toph said suddenly, before it got too awkward for Sparky and Sugar-Queen. "So we're all going to see it! Let's go!" She pumped her fist with a grin on her face.

* * *

The play was...interesting so far, to say the least.

After getting VIP passes thanks to Zuko, and getting the best seats in the theater, they all waited for the play to start. When Katara's actress and Sokka's actor came on in the first scene, Katara was relieved to see that her actress wasn't a stereotypical lady in distress and moreover a sexual object, while Sokka was glad that they kept some of his best qualities...and that he looked manly this time around.

When 'Aang' came into the scene a while later, it greatly surprised the airbender that this performer was actually a guy this time...a well-built guy.

When Toph heard Aang's actor speak, she slightly frowned. "Aw man. Well, I guess you got your wish, Twinkles." She said to him, who was next to her.

"Yeah...wow, I look good." Aang said with a happy smile.

Toph rolled her sightless eyes.

The play went by pretty fast, with the Water Tribe siblings and Aang meeting Suki(who did a good performance, much to Suki's delight) and the Kyoshi Warriors, to them going to the Northern Water Tribe after a while as the actors 'fought' the Fire Nation. With Zuko, who they were very respectful to,(whether because he was Fire Lord now), made him a little more competent, which the real Zuko was grateful for. Iroh even got a part, which he looked like an older buff version of himself. They all chuckled and giggled at that, thinking Iroh would appreciate that.

The first act actually ended pretty climatically, with the real Gaang even giving out their applause.

"You know, this isn't bad so far." Aang said as he sat back down from his encore applause.

"Yeah," Zuko said as he sat down as well. "Whoever is directing this got his or her facts straight."

"I agree." Katara said with a smile. "So far, this has been very respectful to our adventures. And my character is not crying every single time in this play."

"Yeah, I'm liking this." Sokka said as he draped an arm around Suki. "That actress did a good job playing you, Suki. She looks so much like you, it was almost as if you were there!"

Suki blushed a bit, "Aww, Sokka, she looked way too good to be me."

"Are you serious? While that actress may look attractive, you are _the_ real deal and are an absolute sexy warrior gal, Sweetie. You are totally _smokin'_! And that's a Fire Nation compliment too!"

Suki giggled at that compliment, while the other four either groaned or rolled their eyes.

"Is that _really_ a Fire Nation compliment?" Katara asked Zuko.

"It is now." Zuko dryly said.

"Okay enough talk! They're going into act two! My debut! Let's see if they bulk me up even more after all these years!" Toph said with excitement.

"Toph, what makes you think it'll be the same guy?" Aang asked her in good humor with a smirk.

"Shh! It's starting!" Toph waved at him to be quiet.

The second act started off rather well enough. When they reached the Swamp though...

"Man, whoever got this information, certainly has been keeping track of us. This wasn't in the original play. I wonder who's been giving this director the information?" Sokka asked anyone in curiosity.

"Yeah...they kind of played down on our visions a bit...thankfully, if I'm honest." Katara said with a slight poignant expression.

Zuko looked at Katara, who was next to him and put a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a comforting smile. Katara looked at the firebender and gave him a warm smile back.

"Oh, Toph, listen! This is when I first met you in the swamp!" Aang told her in excitement.

"You mean the vision thing? Okay…" Toph said, not preparing for this part in their journey as it wasn't shown in their first viewing.

When 'Toph' came on, however…

The _actress_ giggled as she was leading 'Aang' through the swamp.

Toph blinked. "What the...?"

"Whoa...your, uh...actress is...um, pretty attractive, Toph." Aang said, a little dumbstruck.

Katara looked at the scene that played before them, and noticed something else. "...Huh. Toph, your actress seems to...well, she uh..."

"Wow, she's packing a chest." Sokka said a little bluntly, his eyes widened a bit.

Suki turned her head to Sokka with an unamused look directed at him.

Seeing his wife look at him that way, Sokka just cringed. "I mean...I meant that in like a shocked way. Like isn't Toph supposed to be twelve here?"

"Well, wasn't _Aang supposed_ to be twelve? Cause he didn't look twelve to all of us in the play." Zuko informed him.

Toph meanwhile though, looked a little offended. "Wait a minute, do I at least have any muscles on me?"

"Um...you...well, you just...look...w-well, you look w-womanly is all I'm...seeing?" Aang said in anxious caution.

Toph just sat there...until she snorted a chuckle. "Oh, I get it! This is just a vision, and you, Aang, probably thought you were gonna see some _sweet_ and _cute_ little girl-"

"Well, so far, you don't look little." Katara mumbled.

"AND when you _finally_ meet me at Gaoling, I'll be a buff badass earthbender, just like in the old play." Toph said confidently.

"Uh...I...I guess so?" Aang sat there, a little perplexed right now.

"You KNOW so!" Toph said with a nod with a smile. "Yep. That's what's happening! Just a vision, and we're gonna see the real me in just a moment in this whole play."

Aang blinked. "Um...okay."

However...once the play reached Gaoling…

"...I'm still a woman." Toph said in shock.

"The _same_ woman." Katara muttered.

"To be fair, she's doing a good job playing you." Zuko said, trying to diffuse whatever situation that might happen from here.

"But...I…" Toph looked honestly baffled. "...This has to be a mistake."

"What?" Katara looked at the earthbender in disbelief. "Toph, they're being accurate in their depictions of us so far, what does-"

"No, this _can't_ be right." Toph shook her head incredulously. "Why do I sound like I'm some sort of model in this play!?"

"Toph, you're a girl in this, they're being true to your character." Sokka piped in.

"But...you all said that this actress had like...big _boobs_ or something!" Toph said in mortification.

"Well, you have been...good to yourself lately." Suki told her with a reassuring but uneasy smile at how Toph is acting.

"B-But...Sugar-Queen's and Fan-Girl's boobs are bigger, right?!"

Katara and Suki blinked at the comment, while Zuko and Sokka glanced at each other in confusion.

"Uh, Toph, are you okay?" Aang said, a little worried for her friend's behavior.

And then, there was the dialogue when Aang's actor went up to the ring of Earth Rumble to meet Toph's actress for the first time.

" _I have found you! My one and_ only _earthbending teacher!"_ Actor Aang said with agusto.

Toph's actress scoffed. " _Earthbending teacher? And since when was I_ yours _?"_

" _Since the day I saw you in the Swamp...you were wearing a dress, so elegant, and so beautiful, that I have to find you. Only now that you're doing these underground tournaments, that I know my vision is true! You shall be..._ my _Sifu. My one and only_ **precious** _...Sifu Toph."_

…

"...What?" Toph said with a blink.

"T-That...I've never said that." Aang said with wide eyes and a blush.

Even the rest of them looked surprised at what was occurring.

"...Did that happen?" Suki asked her husband Sokka.

"Um...I think?" Sokka said with a raised brow.

Zuko just looked on at the play in interest. "I...think this is where the play now starts to deviate things."

"... _Heeey_." Katara said, crossing her arms and directing a smirk at the small female earthbender.

"...I'm leaving." Toph said as she got up and walked past Aang.

"Uh, T-Toph?" Aang said a little uneasily as she passed him. Toph though, didn't acknowledge him as he made her way out of the theater. "Wait! T-Toph!" He got up and went after her.

Zuko, Sokka, and Suki sat there stunned, while Katara looked on at the two with a knowing smirk.

"..." Zuko looked at the brochure that he got for the play and read anything specific about it involving the information that was given. Upon seeing a section of it, he read, "All the information being given into this play was received by... _The Jasmine Dragon_ Founder and Fire Nation Ex-General, Iroh!?"

That made the Water Tribe siblings and the Captain of Kyoshi Warriors turn their heads in break-neck speed to the Fire Lord.

"...Wow. What a twist." Sokka said in surprise.

* * *

"Toph!" Aang called out to her as he saw that she was at the outside balcony of the theater, leaning on the railing. Once he caught up to her, he asked her, "Toph, what's wrong? Why were you-"

Toph turned around to face Aang, "You take me seriously, right Twinkles?"

Aang blinked at that. "Huh?"

"You don't act like that stupid actor who's playing you, right?" She said, her tone almost sounding a little desperate.

"Wha-...um...w-well, I-"

"I mean, granted, if some guy _was_ interested in me, I would be flattered, but I want to be taken seriously enough to let them know that I'm not just some... _prize_ to be won, you know!?"

"Prize? Toph, what-"

"I mean, me? A prize? I should be winning the prizes here! And I _shouldn't_ be seen as one! I'm the World's Strongest Earthbender! I'm not some sissy girly woman w-who basically is hapless a-and is always _ready_ to be _saved_!"

"Uh, Toph, nobody ever said-"

"I bet that actress was wearing makeup, wasn't she!?"

"What? Toph what is-"

"Was she _attractive_? I bet that version of me is your type, _huh_!?"

"What!?"

"A-And you didn't answer my question, Twinkletoes!" Toph said as she pointed at Aang.

"Wha-What question!? I honestly forgot! Toph, what's wrong?"

"UGH!" Toph yelled aggravatedly as she threw her arms up in the air. "It's just...I can't _believe_ these stupid actors of this play _failed_ us all once _again_! Who was the idiot who decided that I was some character to drool over!?"

"Uh...Toph, are you really that upset about not being played by a guy?" Aang asked incredulously.

"What!? No!"

Now Aang was even confused. "W-Well then, what's the problem!?" He exclaimed hopelessly.

"I just…" Toph turned around and leaned on the railing again. "I just...I just want to be taken seriously, okay?"

"Um...but you _are_ taken seriously, Toph. I mean, the play basically got your gender _right_." Aang explained.

"Yeah, but…" Toph sighed, saying nothing.

"And you haven't even...well, _heard_ your scenes yet. I'm certain if we go back to our seats, you'll get to hear them and see if she gets your personality right."

"That's...not the point." Toph said sullenly.

Aang raised an eyebrow as he blinked. "What the…? Well then, what _is_ the point, Toph? Help me out here, I really don't know!"

"I'm…" She sighed briskly. "It's just...the actress makes me feel...less...like a _girl_."

"...Wait...so the guy who played you the first time _didn't_?"

"No, I meant...like a _little girl_." Toph frowned at that notion.

"A _little_ girl?" Aang repeated her, giving a moment to think about what she meant by that.

...Soon, the gears started turning in his head. "...Wait...are you... _self-conscious_ of how people will view you if they don't think of you as that little girl who kicks butt, just because of how you look now? Like a...like a _woman_?"

Toph froze, but recovered quickly as she turned around quickly. "Are you _serious_ right now, Twinkletoes?"

Aang actually had to consider that. "...Yeah, I am."

The female earthbender blinked as she stood there as she listened to Aang.

"Cause if you are self-conscious on that, then...you shouldn't." Aang said matter-of-factly. "I mean...sure, you're not a little girl anymore, you're a woman now. But...you're still you. The most awesome earthbender I've ever seen."

Toph flushed a tiny bit.

"And...you _know_ your own…" He started to blush. "You know your own body, so I'm pretty sure you're confident in it. A-And believe me Toph, y-you're….you're beautiful!"

Now Toph's face went even redder.

"And I understand you don't like all that suitor stuff, but if you were able to somehow go through all of that, then I bet a lot of guys would be lining up to meet you right now, to know how _truly_ and _honestly_ _ **special**_ you are. I know you're not the commitment type, but just because you're a woman now doesn't mean you can't laugh with someone, talk about their day with, and have adventures with that person. Also, it doesn't make you even less of a fighter to feel...well, womanly. You are so well-respected and admired, and...I just...I want you to know that, alright Toph? You are absolutely strong, beautiful, respected, and most of all, well-loved by your friends and family." Aang said with a warm smile. "And we're also your family as well, Toph."

Toph stood there, a little stunned at his speech. Finding her voice, she tried to say, "Uh...you know, I'm...kind of conflicted on a lot of things about my portrayal in the play."

Aang blinked and asked. "Like what?"

"Well...for one, I guess the only reason I'm so adamant on _not_ being a woman, is because...you all won't take me seriously anymore."

Aang gave her a "Are you kidding?" look, but remember that she can't see him, so he let his voice do the inflection. "Uh, Toph? You will be _forever_ taken seriously. Trust me on that."

"Yeah...a small part of me already knew that…" Toph then prepared the next question. "...Um...but, uh...also...I just...want _you_ to…take me seriously…" She then murmured. "And look at me more."

"...What?"

Toph froze. "...I said I want you to take me seriously."

"...There was...more to it." Aang said.

"No. There wasn't more." Toph shook her head.

"..." Aang smiled. "Toph...I just said you were beautiful back there."

Toph's sightless eyes widened.

"And yes, I heard you. I don't have these big ears for nothing." Aang chuckled. "But...I do look at you a lot more...I just tend to take glances at times so you won't detect the rising of my heartbeat. I mean...you're...you're really pretty, Toph. And...you shouldn't be jealous at all. Not one bit. Cause you want to know why?"

The blind earthbender 'looked' at him in surprise.

"...Cause you're _my_ Sifu, Toph. My awesome and beautiful Sifu."

They both stood there in silence...until Toph snickered.

Soon, Aang chortled back.

Now they were both laughing quite a good bit.

After her laughter died down, Toph began to say, "So...you don't...uh, like, view me as...well, as Katara said it, _eye-candy_?"

Aang's laughter slowed down as well, until he said, "Toph, you're your own person. Of course I find you attractive, but I respect you as well. You're _you_ , Toph...and that's what I love about you."

Toph's eyes widened again, this time at the claim as she blushed.

Aang stood there with a smile. "...I just said that, didn't I?" He asked her, almost sounding like he didn't believe what he just said.

"..." Toph softly smiled and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around Aang's torso, going on her tiptoes to kiss him on the mouth.

After holding that kiss for five seconds, she let go of it and gave him the most sincere smile she can give him. "...Thank you... _Aang_."

Aang's eyes widened as he was now also blushing. "...Uh...no...problem?"

Toph snickered and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Twinkles. Let's head on back to the play. I want to hear what cheesy lines they gave us during our adventures."

"...Okay."

Chuckling and smirking at his dumbfounded state, she dragged him back to the theater by his hand.

As Aang was being dragged by Toph, he couldn't help but smile goofily as he thought of one thing.

_'Wow. What a twist…'_

* * *

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finished on Sunday, September 20th]
> 
> And there you go! I finished them all! :D I hope I didn't rush this, but I had to get it finished before Taang Week starts! :O
> 
> Either way, tell me what you all think of the prompts that I made! ^_^
> 
> In other news, just to let you all know, I might not be updating as much, because I NOW have classes this Monday on September 28th! It's the start of my new semester in a new online school! I'm going to major in Creative Writing, so everyone, I ask you all to please pray for me to do well on these classes, and let me have fun all around as I learn about what it's like to be in a university setting! This is a big step for me, so I need to be serious here and go forward on my dream goal to work in animation! Never worry though, I won't ever forget my stories! Until then, just wish me luck and here's to hoping I become more productive in the future with my fanfics as well as my original works! :D
> 
> Thank you all for your awesome support! I wouldn't be here without you! ^_^ I'll see you all later, and until then, keep on rocking everybody! :)
> 
> -TSP

**Author's Note:**

> [Finished at Wednesday, August 19th]
> 
> So...what do you think? ^^; Tune in for more! :D


End file.
